Wings of a Fairy
by cStr
Summary: Fairy Tail's dream team have caught the attention of a certain wizard, going by the the name Albus Dumbledore. When the Tenrou Island sinks with the team onboard, Dumbledore jumps in and offers them a mission; a seven-year mission. Fairy Tail is faced with a hard decision - go with the mysterious man to a new world, or stay behind with the sacred island of their guild.
1. The drug, he named Happiness

**This story was heavily inspired by 'The Dream of You', so, if you notice any similarities, then that's why. I am new to this, so feel free to leave any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. This will be going from the first-seventh year in Harry Potter, while in Fairy Tail it is set right after the dream team leave for Tenrou. See how it's gonna tie in? Eh, eh?**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Drug, he named, Happiness**

(29th August, 1997)

The city of Magnolia was bursting with life; colourful stalls stationed around the towns, the loud, bustling sounds of people buying and socialising. The sun was shining beautifully, making everything shine and glimmer – as if someone had poured gold glitter over Magnolia.

The Kardia Cathedral stood grandly, the sun adding to it's impressive look. An old couple could be seen standing outside of the gates, chatting to a rather odd-looking gentleman.

This gentleman was like no other one in the town. He had flowing grey hair that was so long it could tuck into his belt, with a beard equally as impressive in length. Face wrinkled with age, this man had showing signs that he was quite the cheerful lad; for his lips had knowing crinkles from smiling too much, and his eyes had a mischievous twinkle to them.

His clothes, however. People stared and pointed as they watched the old man thank the couple, before marching off in a particular direction. "Mama, why are his clothes so odd?" A small, blonde toddler whispered, not too discreetly. The mother hushed him quickly, glancing up to check if the man had heard.

And he did, but the mother hadn't the need to know that.

"Ignore him, sweetie. He's probably just one of those wizards from Fairy Tail, coming back from a mission." The woman swore she saw the man turn his head at the mention of the raucous guild, but she shook it off as an illusion of the light.

Now, you may be wondering why many of the townsfolk thought that this fine man's clothes were odd. Let me paint you a picture.

He had the most obnoxiously bright purple jacket on, that had circular patterns running down the sides. Underneath was yet another brightly coloured jacket, only this time, cherry red! It had lovely accents of green; it was like Christmas had arrived early. And underneath _that_ jacket, was his robe. It was a pastel shade of yellow – such a contrast between the first two layers – but had delicate swirls decorating it, making it seem like they were moving with every step he took. And finally, the last layer. Covering his legs were striped pants of yellow and red, followed by a pair of polished, brown boots.

People wondered how he could even function, in the terrible heatwave that Magnolia was under right at that moment. Shaking their heads, they all – one by one, little by little – came to the agreement that he was some sort of ice wizard, who was a living freezer. That could be the only explanation.

* * *

Albus smiled slightly, pushing his half-moon spectacles up his nose, inspecting the area around him. "Ah, the air here is so refreshing." Albus commented to himself, breathing in deeply. The air was nothing like Earth's air, Albus noted, already feeling more alive than back at his home.

A tranquil feeling washed over Albus, as he closed his eyes and softly hummed to himself. "I wonder… if I decided not to leave Earthland, would I still consider it 'home'?" He uttered softly, a sad smile replacing his happy one. He grasped at the necklace that was hidden away in his cloak pocket, clutching it tightly. It comforted Albus; a lucky charm, of sorts.

The moment ended nearly as quickly as it came – Albus was abruptly interrupted when he felt something collide with his back, sending him flying forward, limbs sprawled out like a new duckling learning how to swim. It was the least graceful sight that day.

"Aw c'mon Flame-Brain, I thought you had more than that stupid defence!" A triumphant voice called out, nearing the fallen Albus with each second. The something – or _someone_ – on top of Albus groaned, before shifting slightly. Albus felt the body roll off of him, relieving his poor, aged body. "Crap, I messed my head up… Stripper, you're gonna fucking get it- oh shit, sorry man!" Looking up, Albus came face-to-face with a young man.

This young man could possibly rival Albus' odd looks. With bright pink hair as his most outstanding feature, the boy's onyx eyes met with the bright blue of Albus'. Albus took in what he was wearing – a white scarf, patterned to look like scales, with a black waistcoat that was outlined in a golden trim. With the same black, golden-trimmed cloth that was held up by a leather belt, he was wearing white knee-length trousers. And to top off his outfit, the pink-haired boy wore sandals.

"Damn, I'm so sorry, old man. But it wasn't my fault! It was Gray's!" He defended himself, hands up. Before Albus could put in a word, the same voice from the beginning piped up, "oi, Flame-Brain, what're you blaming on me now?" Albus looked over the pink-haired boy's stranger to discover a man about the same age as pink-haired.

What surprised him, was that the new boy wasn't wearing many clothes. In fact, all the boy wore was a pair of navy boxers, and a silver cross necklace. Albus raised an amused eyebrow, wondering if the people from Earthland were this open. "Oh, hello, sir. Sorry, did this pink freak mess up something? Don't worry, it happens all the time. Excuse the boy, he's a bit stupid-"

"You can't say anything, Popsicle! And put on some clothes!" Pink snapped back in retaliation, a vein twitching slightly in his forehead. Albus made a mental note to ask their names, while calling them by their hair colour. Blue scratched his head, before looking down and jumping comically. "Shit, when did this happen! _And where are my clothes?_ "

As Blue scrambled around desperately, trying to find his clothes, Albus turned his attention back to Pink. "So, young sir, what is your name?" Albus asked, hoping to finally name the strangers he had come across. Pink's face turned a pale shade of white, "whoa, wait, are you gonna report me? Oh man, I'm sorry dude, don't do that to me, Erza'll kill me!" He fretted, shaking his head indignantly.

Chuckling, Albus shook his head slowly, "don't worry, young man, I merely want to know your name. And by no means, will I report you. In fact, I am quite new here." Pink's face returned to his regular skin tone when the words left Albus' lips. "Thanks, old man. My name's Natsu Dragneel by the way!"

"Nice to meet you, Mr Dragneel. My name is Albus Dumbledore, pleasure to meet you." Albus held his old, withered hand out, to which Natsu took and shook eagerly. "Same to you, Dubbledore!" Natsu said, a big grin adorning his face. "And ya don't have to call me Mr, Dubbledore. Just Natsu is fine!"

Blue finally emerged, fully clothed this time though. He shook his head sheepishly, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Yo, sorry old man. I have… a weird habit." The boy admitted, fingers tugging at the hem of his shirt already. "Yeah, a 'habit'. I bet you like it, ya weirdo." Natsu sneered, triggering Blue.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I don't go around knocking over old people!"

"Hey it was you who pushed me back!"

"It was your fault for being so fucking weak!"

Albus watched their bickering interestingly, before clearing his throat a little. Natsu and Blue stopped, both looking at Albus. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, as you know," Dumbledore nodded at Natsu, "but I do not know your name, sir."

"My name's Gray Fullbuster, Mr Dumbledore. And like I said, sorry about this Pinky." Natsu mumbled something under his breath – something akin to, 'not my fault' and 'fucking ice prick'. "Anyways, what are you doing around here, Mr Dumbledore? You seem new around here." Gray carried on, shirt already off into another corner.

Grinning slightly, Albus nodded, "yes, I am new around here. Actually, this is my first actual day in Magnolia. I was hoping maybe you could show me the way around…?" He tried, peering at the younger men. Natsu's nodded furiously, "yeah, of course! We'll show you all the cool sights! And, of course, save the best for last."

"Yeah! Although it'll be more like me leading the place – since Flame-Brain over here has no idea what the difference between left and right is."

"Um, yes I do, you dolt!" Albus nodded gratefully; although, he was planning on seeing… a certain sight, he really did not have a clue where he was in this new world. "Thank you, you both are so kind." Albus praised, showing off a toothless grin. Natsu smiled widely, snapping his heels together and saluting Albus, "aye aye, sir!"

* * *

A strong - but not unpleasant - smell hit Albus with full force, making him nearly blink with the intensity. "So, whadd'ya think about the peppermint bread? Isn't it amazing?" Natsu asked, mouth full of the delicious smelling bread. Albus smiled at him, having tasted the bread, and loved it. He made a note to bring some of the bread back to Hogwarts; they were sure to love it.

"It is delicious. Thank you, Natsu and Gray, for bringing me here." Gray smirked, clad in only his boxers and shoving blueberry ice cream down his throat faster than light. "No problemo, Mr Dumbledore. So, what do ya want to see next? We haven't visited the magic store yet, come to think of it…" Albus perked up – a magic store? That could hold some amazing inventions, that even Albus himself couldn't make…

"Oh yeah! That place isn't that great though. Lucy absolutely hates it." Natsu nattered on, completely ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from the costumers and staff alike, with the rate he was eating at. "Lucy?" Albus questioned.

Although truthfully, he was hoping that Lucy would get him closer to his goal.

"Lucy, my best friend! Aside from Happy, of course. Although, they seemed to have gone somewhere though… anyways, we're part of the guild Fairy Tail! Heard of it?" Natsu asked excitedly, proudly showing off the emblem that was tattooed onto his right shoulder.

Faintly, Albus remembered the comforting smell of wood, and the cheerful chatter that surrounds him. _Fairy tail._ Such a wonderful, lovely place. A palace of such – not for royalty, but for the happiest people of all of Earthland, possibly. Such a beautiful, serene place.

 _Such a place that he could not call home._

"Um, Dubbledore?" A concerned voice brought Albus out of his trance-like state, reminding him that he was back at Earthland – only this time, with a mission. "Yes, child?" Albus nodded, showing he was listening. Fairy Tail… it could be the key for his school's safety. "You okay? You kinda spaced out for a minute there…" Gray questioned, a slight frown marring his handsome features. "I'm fine. And yes, I do know who Fairy Tail is. My father spoke quite proudly of you."

"Really? Who was your pap? Mine's a dragon!" Natsu boasted proudly. At the mention of Natsu's father, Albus joined everything together – that must be why Natsu has a scale scarf. "Oh, my father passed many years ago." Albus watched with slight curiousity as Natsu's face fell in sadness, while, on the contrary, Gray's face tensed with something Albus couldn't describe. "Oh... I'm sorry for asking a question like that..." Natsu mumbled under his breath, looking back at Albus apologetically.

Albus shook his head, smiling softly, "it's fine, child. There's no need to worry about it - I got over his death a long time ago." A silence fell across the three men; the townsfolk around them peering at them with slight anxiety, worrying what the Wizards would pull next.

Gray cleared his throat, breaking the thick ice. "Well, we should probably get going! So, do you wanna visit the magic store next? It's pretty cool, nothing special. I'm sure you've seen better." Gray tried to pass the comment on nonchalantly, but it was clear as day to Albus that the boy was trying to show his city off.

And he couldn't blame him; Magnolia was so full of colour and beauty, such a contrast from the bleak background Albus remembers. Magnolia was filled to the brim with welcoming people, breathtaking sights, and such sweet-tasting foods. And, most importantly, Albus thought, was the magic. It was practically bursting to the seams in this city alone - Albus could feel the pressure weighing down on him. It hardly was an uncomfortable feeling, though, Albus thouroughly welcomed it with open arms.

"Thank you, Gray. I would quite like to see the guild my father spoke of with such pride and love. Would you show the way, please?" Albus gestured to the door. Gray and Natsu both looked at outside, jumping up in surprise, "holy crap, it's already this late?" They both yelled simultaneously. The sun was setting, sending streaks of yellow, red and orange through the sky, as if someone had thrown many buckets of paint onto a blue canvas, and mixing all of the colours into a beautiful blend. Albus watched as pink and purple creeped into the painting, adding accents to the sky.

It was a speech-stealing masterpiece; one of the best paintings Albus thought God had painted. "Stop copying me, Brain-Dead!"

"Oh yeah? I said it first, Snowman!" Albus - with much difficulty - tore his eyes away from the sight, glancing back at the (again) bickering boys. He sighed softly, before coughing. "Ahem."

* * *

In Albus' opinion, the Fairy Tail guild hall was one of the most majestic buildings he had ever seen - coming to a close second, after Hogwarts. It stood tall, gleaming with pride, and oozing with power and grace. If Albus had thought of it like a cake, it would have to be a Victorian Sponge - a delicious, beautiful but simply decorated, that leaves a good aftertaste in your mouth. A big bell sat on top of the building, like the cherry on top.

"This is the place, Dubbledore! Do ya like it? It's pretty cool, right?" Natsu asked, gesturing wildly with excitement. Albus agreed, already feeling the urge to step into the palace - to see what it was like on the inside. "C'mon, let's go in already, I can smell Mira's cooking!" Before Gray and Albus could even answer, Natsu was already inside, a trail of dust settling behind him. Gray chuckled good naturedly, before opening the massive doors, beckoning Albus into the tempting light. "Come on! See inside, it's so amazing!"

Albus hesitantly stepped in, the familiar smell of wood still lingering there - reminding him of his childhood.

Ah, such bittersweet memories, Albus reflected.

Everywhere he looked, every corner, every single glance, Albus saw happiness. He saw happiness, swirling the air, intoxicating him. He could feel himself losing himself to the drug, he named, Happiness. "Hey, Mira, did ya save some for me?" Albus could faintly hear Natsu yell. It felt like he was floating. Everything was so far away... Albus was drowning in his emotions, the feelings Albus could not describe with words filling him, suffocating him in a good way.

"Yes, Natsu, I knew you would come along." A sweet voice said, Albus sensing a hint of amusement. Her voice sounded distorted, muffled. "Anyways, Natsu, where were you and Gray? Today was uneventful without you two making a mess somewhere." The girl carried on, a savoury smell adding to Albus' drunken-like state.

"Hey! It was all Gray! And also, I was showing a new person around Magnolia. Wait, there he is! Hey, Dubble-" Albus looked up to see a concerned Natsu in front of him, with a blonde girl behind him. "Whoa, Dubbledore, you okay there?" Albus blinked, coming out of his state. Only then, that he noticed he was crying. Raising a quivering hand to wipe away the tears, Albus was nearly shocked with how much the nostalgia affected him. "Why were you crying there? You okay?" Natsu asked again.

Albus was about to reply, when a familiar, warming voice interuppted. "Hey, Natsu, what're you getting up to?" Natsu turned his body slightly, showing the man Albus had been looking for.

His body had aged so much, yet Albus could still see his childhood friend shining through the littler body. "A-Albus?" Makarov spluttered, eyes going wide with surprise. Albus smiled, not even noticing that he had started crying. "Makarov. I'm back."

* * *

 **Alright, I know, this isn't the best starting chapter. Trust me, everything will start making sense soon (hopefully). Remember, feel free to leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, and tell me what you think about this chapter! I'm really not expecting anyone to read this, but hopefully people'l (is that a word?) prove me wrong. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail.**


	2. Decision Making

**I honestly didn't think anyone would see this story, so I was shocked when I saw the following and the favourites. Really, I know it isn't a lot, but thank you so much, this is so good for my idea about this story. And, if you have any questions for me and this story; I'm sorry to say, but you'll just have to keep reading to find out. I don't plan on revealing ANYTHING to anyone. Sorry (not).**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Decision Making**

(29th August, 1997)

The loud bustle quieted down slowly but surely, before settling to a complete halt; all eyes on the headmaster and the new visitor. The two, however, seemed completely oblivious to the obvious attention they were given – in fact, they seemed completely oblivious to everyone else but each other.

Makarov was first to break the silence, "W-what? What are you doing back here, Albus? Y-you said that you were never coming back!" Another silence settled between the two; the tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. Makarov waited, holding in his baited breath. "Yes, that is true. I... I did say that I would never come back," Albus finally said, "and, I truly intended to stick to what I said."

"Then _why?_ " Makarov breathed out, eyes glistening with unshed tears. " _Why_ did you come back?" Hushed whispers broke out across the guild, as people wondered quietly what on Earthland was going on between the two older men. "I'm sorry." Albus offered, a hint of graveness to his tone. Makarov sniffed loudly, hurt by Albus' lies. "What have you come back here for, Albus?" Makarov tried, after a great deal of time passed.

Makarov watched with a slightly raised eyebrow as Albus suddenly straightened up and stood even taller than he was - the kind, and emotional Albus gone. In place, was the business Albus. "I have come here hoping for you to help me." Makarov stared at him in disbelief - how dare this man disrupt his peace, ruin his day, and ask for help! As Makarov opened his mouth to retaliate, Albus held up his hand, defensively. "I know what you are about to say. But please, hear me out." Albus begged, ice-blue eyes staring deep into Makarov's brown ones, piercing his skin.

And, Makarov thought bitterly, he hated how he couldn't refuse his offer. He hated how well Albus knew him. He hated that his best friend had come back from years ago. And, most of all, he hated that he was happy to see him. "Go on then." Makarov muttered, sitting himself back on the counter of the bar, sighing.

Albus smiled - the first, genuine smile Makarov thinks he had ever seen on his face. Suddenly, they weren't two men well out of their prime; they were two twelve year olds again, obsessing over magic, teasing each other, cooing over the Fairy Tail guild. "I would like you to send over your best wizards. Any of them, preferably ten of them, or more. I have a special mission assigned for them, and would like your approval before I tell them anything."

"Wait, send over? To where, exactly?" A voice piped up, making the two men turn. Makarov sighed, how could he have forgotten his children were there? "One second, Natsu. Let me continue talking to Albus." Makarov gestured to the second floor, where his office was. "Shall we continue this conversation upstairs?" Albus nodded, only too happy to agree.

Ignoring the muttering and whispers, Makarov led his old friend up the rickety stairs, and to his office. Before shutting the door, he shouted in a loud voice, "and no one will listen in to our conversation!" Slamming the door shut, Makarov shook his head fondly as he heard the disappointed groans from his children. He really knew them too well. "It seems you love the guild members very much." Albus said politely, and Makarov nodded.

"Of course. After being guild master for so long, I do grow a certain fondness to them. And, when I choose the next guild master, I hope he or she will treat them with equal love and respect." An awkward silence filled the air, as the two former friends looked everywhere but each other. Makarov felt a wave of emotions hit him suddenly.

 _"Makarov, Albus?" A warm voice greeted them, welcoming the two boys into the guild master's office. Makarov opened the door confidently, grinning from ear-to-ear when he saw Mavis, sitting comfortably in the master's chair. "Hey, what's up, Mavis?" Makarov asked excitedly, "d'you have another missions for me?" Mavis smiled and giggled at his energy. "Yes, I do, actually. But, unlike the other ones you've done, it's going to be a duo mission."_

 _Makarov's face fell slightly, before he turned to acknowledge the other, lanky boy who was standing behind him rather awkwardly. "Wait, Mavis," Makarov began._

 _"Master."_

 _"Mavis, Master, whatever," he continued, "y'know I don't do well in teams right? I'm much more independent, and you know that. That's why I do all the solos missions." Mavis just smiled as Makarov continued to ramble and protest, "look, what if I do this job by myself, and then I'll give half of the pay to the other guy?"_

 _Mavis shook her head, "I'm sorry, Makarov, but this job is just too advanced for a solo wizard! You'll just have to bear through it, it won't be that bad to have a friend for once, you know." Smiling discreetly as she watched Makarov turn a bright red and mumble, "I do have friends," Mavis turned her attention to Albus. "I'm sorry about this, Makarov is a real sweet boy once you get to know him. You'll just have to put up with his behaviour issues."_

"So, you said you wanted my wizards to complete a mission?" Makarov managed to say, words jumbling together in his muddled head. He watched through a clouded vision as Albus nodded, before coughing slightly. "Yes, and to complete a serious mission, actually. One of my soon-to-be students, Harry Potter, will be targeted by a dark wizard going by the name Voldemort. To put it briefly, Voldemort tried to kill Harry when he was only a baby. He managed to murder both of his parents, but, the Killing Curse he had used on Harry's parents didn't work on him. It backfired back onto Voldemort, and there are rumours that he is dead."

Makarov frowned. "If Voldemort is dead, then why have wizards from Earthland protect this Harry Potter boy? There would be nothing to protect him from." Albus smiled, and Makarov knew, with a feeling of dread creeping up his spine, that Albus had something up his sleeve. "I believe," Albus began, "I believe that Voldemort isn't actually dead. He may, in the seven years of Harry's education, try and finish the job he started. So, that is where your wizards come into play.

"Your wizards' job is to protect Harry Potter at all costs. I cannot afford Voldemort taking over the magical world. It will fall into the Dark Times, once again. So please, Mak. Please help me, help Harry Potter." Albus' voice wobbled slightly at the last word, tugging at Makarov's already faint heartstrings.

Minutes past, as Albus stared at Makarov, blue eyes piercing into him. Makarov shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to do. Should he help his best friend, he contemplated, or should he stay, firmly planted in the comfortable world he grew up in. A question, however, burned at the back of his brain, begging to be let out. "Will... will my children be hurt going to this new world?" Makarov questioned hesitantly.

Makarov held his breath once again, waiting for Albus' response. Ten seconds felt like a lifetime to Makarov, and he felt his heart fall to his stomach when he heard Albus' next words. "I cannot guarantee their safety." Makarov felt a bitter taste rise in his throat - the words of protest itching to be said.

"Then absolutely not. I will not allow my children to be harmed, or possibly killed, just for a stupid mission that you have planned for them." Makarov nearly seethed, feeling the Titan magic grow inside of him. He fidgeted, trying to keep it down. He knew just how terrified Albus got when he saw the Titan. Albus sighed, not saying anything.

This, somehow, stirred the anger even more. "Are you not going to say anything?" Makarov cried out. "Are you not going to anything at _all?_ You come to Earthland after _years,_ and ask for my help? You would even consider putting my children in danger... you bloody could use your own wizards!" Makarov watched, his helpless anger fading away and turning into pity, as he watched Albus bow his head in shame.

Thus, he tried a different approach. "Albus," he started, "Albus, as much as I would love to help you, there is no possible way of me putting my children in any harm, unless absolutely necessary. I'm sure your wizards are strong enough to deal with this Voldemort - they have you as a headmaster, do they not?" Silence weighed the two old men down, as Makarov awaited, both anxious and curious to what his clever friend would say.

Albus lifted his head, smiling kindly, with all traces of sadness gone. Although, if Makarov looked closely, he could see the slight glisten to his periwrinkle eyes. "Thank you, Makarov. Thank you for listening to me. It was foolish of me to think that you would allow your wizards to put themselves in danger. I, out of everyone, should know this. And for that, I apologise."

Makarov smiled uncertainly. There was... a certain _tone_ to Albus' voice - something that spelled something was not right. But Makarov could not pin down on it. "I would also like to thank you for believing in my teaching abilities. I also would like to think that my wizards could handle Voldemort." Albus flashed Makarov a quick smile, before pulling out an old, weathered-looking boot from one of his many pockets.

"I must take my leave now, dear friend. Perhaps, when the Great War is over, I could come to visit once more?" Makarov sighed. He knew, down to the very bottom of his soul, that he would love to introduce his friend to his children; under more friendly circumstances, of course. But, despite that, "as much as you and I would love to meet again, I'm afraid that I would have to decline your offer."

Chuckles filled the room, as Albus out his forefinger on the boot. "Very well. I expected nothing less of you, Mak. Take care of Mavis, and tell her I said hello?" Albus sounded hopeful, and, Makarov swore he saw an inkling of the curious boy he once knew. "How would the first master- oh right," Makarov answered his own question, glancing behind him.

Leaning against the wall, was a young girl, with flowing blonde hair, so long, that it brushed the floor with its tips. Her emerald eyes shone with unshed tears, as a big, happy smile grew on her face. "So lovely to see you again, Albus." She chirped happily, standing straight and skipping towards the taller man. "The same to you, Master." Albus replied, seemingly relived to see the First Master once again.

Before any of them could get another word in, however, the boot started glowing at a tremendous rate. "What is goin-" Makarov hardly let the word slip, before Albus vanished in a blast, sending the mile-long paperwork (which were sorted in alphabetical order) everywhere around the room, like big droplets of snow.

With a dramatic cry, Makarov fell to the ground, desperately trying to pick up the paperwork. "How- how dare he? How dare he disrupt this, and then cause _this_ mess with his exit!" Makarov fumbled around furiously, scrabbling to pick up the paperwork. "Do you know how long I spent on this?" Makarov asked no one, "do you know? No, you don't! I spent a whole _two days!_

"Two days of long, strenuous sorting out, and you know how much I hate sorting out!" Makarov exclaimed, hastily shoving all of the untidy (and now dog-eared) paperwork onto his desk, which creaked under the weight of it all. "Two days, for my hard work to be reduced into a pile of nothingness! Why, the next time that old buffoon shows his head again I will be shredding his beloved beard into two! _Just like he did with my paperwork!"_

At the end of Makarov's raging rant, he took in a deep breath, calming his nerves. He groaned, trying to process what had happened.

Firstly, his childhood friend showed up out of the blue, giving him quite the shock. He didn't even know the old geezer was still alive - and yet, there he was, alive, walking, talking, _asking for unnecessary help._

Secondly, Makarov had been asked to send his children to another dimension, possibly risking their lives, to help a boy name Harry Potter.

And thirdly; his paperwork was ruined.

Yet, even after all of the utterly unnecessary drama, Makarov grinned. He grinned through the tears, staring up at the beige ceiling. "Oh, you stupid git," he mumbled slightly, sniffing, "why'd you have to come back, idiot...

"And, after all of that... I still miss you." Behind his back, Mavis smiled sadly, twirling an amber necklace around in her fingers. I'm sorry, she thought, casting a look at the crying man, I'm sorry for what I'm going to do.

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild hall was grand, to say the least. With two stories, (the second one only having the permit of the S-Class wizards, and the Master himself, of course. Also where his office is loacted, so the other wizards are allowed a glimpse of the luxury that is the second floor) little Wendy could only stare in awe and fascination when she first came to the guild.

It was much bigger than her last guild, she had confirmed with a slight nod of her head, as she began exploring the massive place. Living in such a tiny (compared to Fairy Tail) guild all her life, and then being introduced to such an amazing place, set the child off in Wendy's heart. She had merrily told Mirajane and Lucy that the guild was so beautiful and grand, and they responded with nods of agreement.

"Wendy, you haven't seen the best of it yet! You haven't seen the backyard of this place, have you?" Lucy had asked her, excitement shining in her eyes. No, Wendy had replied. It had definitely perked her interest. "It's the best, you have to come with me!" Lucy tugged at Wendy's arm gently, leading her through the bustling guild and to the back door. "Honestly, when I first came here, all I could do was spend my time out here. It's so relaxing, and there's also a lake - we even went swimming in there once!"

Wendy had nodded, politely listening to the excited blonde. She assured Lucy that she had loved playing upside when she was younger. "But aren't you still young?" Lucy had inquired, cocking her head to the left a little, confusion set on her face. Wendy had felt saddened - she had very little of a childhood to talk about, and, even though technically she was still a child, her heart felt as though it belonged to a woman.

Instead, she had smiled at the blonde. "Yes, I still am, of course!" Lucy had smiled at her, before pushing the door open, revealing a tranquil sight.

The backyard was like someone had spilt a massive pot of paint everywhere. Colours collided with each other, the vibrant shades shining in Wendy's eyes. They were complemented with soft, pastal colours, and with the faint, but cheerful, sound of birds chirping in the background. The ambience was calming, yet invigorating at the same time.

Tucked behind a few small trees, was a lake. It was goregeous, in Wendy's opinion. The water shimmered in the sun, making it look like it was alive. Wendy felt as though she could see to the very bottom of the world, with how clear and blue the lake was. Lily pads were scattered across the waters, as well as a mother duck leading her ducklings through it. "It's amazing..." Wendy had breathed.

"Isn't it just? I always loved reading by the lake. Of course, I don't do it as much now - with all the jobs and whatnot, but-" Lucy's voice faded into the background, as Wendy stared into the blue abyss. She thought of how blissful the place was. She was definitely going to spend her time around here more often. The exotic smells of different flowers calmed her very soul, and the soft grass felt so relaxing to her. It was as if she could fall asleep...

"also Natsu and the others always barge into my place, isn't that just rude? Wendy? Wendy?" Wendy remembered jolting awake. She had apologised profusely to Lucy, berating herself for not paying attention. Lucy had only laughed, before standing up. Wendy hadn't even noticed that the blonde was sitting beside her in the first place. Lucy reminded her that people used the backyard for training also, so it wouldn't always be peaceful.

Wendy had nodded, taking the information in. "Thank you again, Lucy-san, for showing me this place."

After that day, Wendy often took visits to the lake, sometimes with Carla, most times by herself. She mostly brought Carla along to stop the cat from scolding her about 'wondering off', and 'how could you make me worry like that, child'. It calmed her, making her feel more at home - especially when the guild became overbearing at times. In the good way, of course.

When the Edolas shinnanigan had ended, the first place Wendy had visited was the lake. She had processed all that had happened there, as well as all she had done. It was her most triumphant moment, she thought to herself; beating the stupid Edolas King with Natsu and Gajeel.

Of course, she had opened up about herself a lot more after that incident - so she had less and less time to spend with the lake, and more and more time with her friends, chatting and laughing the night away. But, today was one of the rare days where she felt as though the lake was her only companion. With her toes dipped slightly into the cool water, Wendy hummed to herself; only a few hours ago had she promised Erza and Lucy to go shopping with them, but that was long forgotten.

She felt guilty, but there was nothing she could do about it now. It had just somehow slipped her mind. Staring into the darkening sky, Wendy wondered how many pictures she would be able to see with the clouds, before all turned dark. "Hm, let's see... we have a bunny rabbit, a reindeer, and a tiger..." Wendy sighed to herself, tracing the outlines with her finger. She wished that it would never be nighttime - that nighttime would never come, so she could look for pictures forever.

As the clouds began to disappear, and the sun began to slip through the edges, Wendy squinted hard. Just one last picture, she thought to herself. Peering through the darkened sky, Wendy smiled to herself as she saw the faint outline of a lightening bolt. It reminded her of Laxus - although this scar was far less intimidating.

The clouds faded away, and a sudden cold washed over Wendy, signalling the disappearance of the sun. Wendy sighed, "now I kind of wish I was Gray!" Shivering, Wendy pulled her feet out of the cooling waters, before slipping on her dolly shoes. "Wow, how long have I been out here?" She asked, bemused. "I need to go back; I bet Carla is worried sick about me!" Scrambling to get to her feet, Wendy scampered back inside of the guild - towards the warmth, and safety, without a glance back.

Which was a shame - if she had stopped to take a look around, she would've noticed the shimmering of a castle, reflected onto the water. The water slowly lapped around it, turning it into nothingness.

* * *

 **Wow! I'm so sorry for how long this took me! I just kept hitting writers' block, and it just slowed me down loads. Anyways, I'm not entirely happy with how this came out, despite spending a _stupid_ amount of time on it. Again, I apologise. Feel free to leave some constructive criticism, and I will try and update earlier.**


	3. Black Dragon

**Hey guys! Here is the third chapter! I don't really want to write here... but, I was thinking while I was writing this chapter, that in the future chapters, there may be some mentionings of unsavoury things, like murder. There will be some gore and murder, since... you know, Voldemort is involved, and you have to kind of expect it? Just thought I would mention. Keep on reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Black Dragon**

(30th August, 1997)

Lucy swore she was sober, she swore she was. But, the pounding in her head was a tell-tale sign, that, she _definitely_ got drunk at Lisanna's welcome party, and she _definitely_ did not go home. Groaning, Lucy lifted her poor head, blearily peering around the spinning room. "Where the hell am I?" She mumbled quietly, attempting to roll over onto her side.

Sadly, the morning was not going in Lucy's favour; as Lucy found out she had fallen asleep on one of the benches in the guild, she had rolled over, and fallen off of the edge, onto the cold, hard floor. Wincing at the pain, Lucy cursed darkly under her breath. "This is the last time I am _ever_ going to drink again..." But, even as the words left Lucy's mouth, she knew she was lying. As much as she would hate to admit it, she was a major lightweight, and even when the slightest bit of alcohol touches her lips, the room would start spinning. And, being in the Fairy Tail guild, it was quite hard _not_ to drink when there were parties every night.

Sitting up, Lucy shook her head, trying to rid of the horrible hangover she was experiencing. "Oh dear, Lucy, how much did you drink last night?" A light, amused voice asked. Lucy looked up,to see a slightly blurry figure looming over her. She recognised the white hair from anywhere - Mira!

"Sadly, a bit too much for my poor liver to handle," Lucy tried joking, although the words came out in a tumbled slur. Fucking hell, she seethed silently, what _did_ I drink? Mira giggled, before disappearing out of Lucy's vision. "You know, you really should go easy on the alcohol," Lucy heard Mira hum. It took a great deal of effort just to try and understand what Mira was saying, even more to try and listen from a distance.

Lucy didn't know how Cana did it. She honestly didn't.

"I really should. But, when I'm drunk, I'm stupid. Oh," Lucy groaned suddenly, a glimpse of last night coming back to her, "why oh _why_ did I challenge Cana to a drinking game? _And why didn't any of you stop me?"_ At this, Mira laughed, the sound making Lucy's head reel, "because it was funny! Honestly Lucy, you lasted one drink! And Cana had seventy-five!"

"Don't rub it in!" Lucy winced once again at the loud noises. Mira came back into Lucy's sight, holding a cup in her hands, that was full of a greenish-yellow liquid. The smell was putrid, Lucy took note of, grimacing. Holding her nose, she took hold of the drink. Upon closer inspection (to Lucy's absolute horror and disgust) the liquid seemed to be bubbling. "What is this?" She skied Mira weakly, trying not to breathe in the stench.

Mira only smiled, and Lucy swore that she saw a flash of the demon. "It's a drink for hangovers. I thought you might've wanted it, considering how much you drank last night." Lucy considered it for a second, staring deeply into the cup. The green sludge sloshed around, putting itself in its worst light possible.

A shape started to form in the drink, and Lucy blinked, confused. She blamed it on the horrible hangover. It looked like a half-human, half-horse...? Lucy shook the image off, shaking her head at her ridiculous thoughts. With much regret, Lucy closed two fingers over her nose and downed the drink.

The taste was indescribable - it burned the back of Lucy's throat, and as Lucy gulped it down, she felt it burning, burning all the way down to her stomach. It was hardly flavourless; it was like a mix of rotten eggs, Happy's raw fish, and vomit. Lucy gagged, but kept drinking until she finished the cup, holding back the tears of disgust. Once the drink was all gone, Lucy threw the cup across the guild hall - it landed with a dull clunk against the wall.

"Mira what the hell?" She muttered, motioning with her hands to Mira to get some water. Mira obliged, passing the water, as if she knew that this reaction was to come. "If I didn't know you any better I would've thought you were trying to poison me." Lucy hastened to say, chugging the water like no tomorrow. Mira giggled, "I had to say, you handled it better than everyone else did when they first had the drink. Gray nearly passed out when he tried it."

Lucy grinned - at least this was one thing she she could put on her list of achievements. "So, is this the torture you put through everyone who wakes up at the guild with a hangover?" Lucy teased, wiping away the remains of the vile drink with the back of her hand. "Of course! The guild's health is my number one priority!" Mira protested, although Lucy could sense the evilness raditating from her.

A comfortable silence washed over the two, giving Lucy an opportunity to look around the guild. Members were littered everywhere like dead bodies - Cana and the Master were passed out at the bar, and Gray was in the corner with a drooling Juvia, both asleep soundly. Natsu and Happy were (somehow) between the raftings of the roof, and Gajeel was out of it in the corner, holding what looked like a suffocating Panther Lily close to his chest.

The main reason of the party was sleeping against another bench, having been tucked away carefully so she wouldn't fall off. Lisanna had even been given a fluffy blue blanket to keep her warm. "Damn, why didn't you guys show me this much love?" Lucy whined jokingly, pointing over to Lisanna. Mira laughed at this. "Because your just too much fun to tease, you know? And also, this _is_ Lisanna's party."

Lucy sighed, feeling her hangover ebbing away slowly, but surely. "Wow, this drink sure does do wonders," Lucy mused, glad to have the irritating pounding gone, "did you make this drink, Mira?"

"Yes, I did actually! I made it when I was a teenager, believe it or not!" Lucy's eyes widened comically. "You made this when you were a teenager? But I thought you were all edgy and 'oh I don't give a crap about anyone'?"

"Oh, I was! I actually made the drink hoping it would poison Erza, so I got her drunk, and then gave her this when she woke up the next morning!" Mira pouted playfully, reliving the memories, "I was hoping for her to get food poisoning, along with a hangover, but it actually cured the hangover, so my plan backfired..."

Lucy could only stare in amazement. "So even when you're trying to harm someone you're helping them... you really are a nice person, Mira!" Albeit a little crazy, Lucy added in her mind. Mira blushed and giggled, putting both of her hands against her cheeks. "Why, thank you, Lucy!"

A groan sounded behind the two girls, and they both turned around to see a disgruntled Makarov waking up. "Oh, Master, you're awake!" Mira said cheerily, already pouring another one of her killer drinks. Lucy sighed and shook her head, feeling sorry for the old man. "Yes, I'm awake - goodness, how much did we party?" Makarov asked in bewilderment, looking around himself.

"I can't imagine, Master. Even Cana's passed out after drinking so much," Lucy commented, pointing to the brunnette, who was only supported by her (now empty) barrel. Lucy giggled quietly as Makarov's face turned into one of disgust. "Mavis save us all," he grumbled, barely loud enough for Lucy to catch. Yes, she agreed silently, Mavis help us all indeed.

One by one, each member awoke from their peaceful slumber, yet to be greeted with a horrible hit to the head. Mira and Lucy took it upon themselves to hand over the anti-hangover drinks, giving it to even the Exceeds. Soon, everyone was awake and alert, ready to start another day.

"As much as I would like to stay and help clean up the guild, I have to go take a shower now. See you guys in a bit!" Lucy said cheerily, already half out of the door. Waving her goodbyes, Lucy slammed the doors shut, shpughing in relief. "Thank goodness I won't have to help clean up _that_ mess..."

* * *

Albus twirled his pen around in his hand, patiently waiting. It won't be long now, he thought, it won't be long.

He had arrived back at Hogwarts around two in the morning, startling all of the former headmasters and headmistresses awake. After a thorough scolding of why he shouldn't be making portkeys to go to different worlds altogether, they all fell back to sleep, leaving Albus alone with his thoughts. It was now nearing eight in the morning.

There was not a sound he could hear, isolated from the rest of the school in his office. Even Fawkes was sound asleep, his brilliant red feathers illuminated in the weak moonlight. Albus pulled out a strange watch, checking the time. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, there were little planets which were moving around the edge.

A few more minutes from now, Dumbledore concluded, carefully storing the watch away in one of his many pockets. He stared out of the window. It really was a magnificent view, although not any close to what Earthland looks like, Dumbledore noticed. The sun was barely breaking out over the horizon, its head peeking out. The night sky clashed with the light once again, although, it was already losing the battle.

The sun rose rapidly, defeating the moon with effortless grace. Albus felt sorry for the moon - it barely had any of the sun's radiance and warmth, and will have to take it's leave every morning. Stars twinkled out of sight, as little balls of cloud replaced them. Albus sighed.

She was late.

The thought barely processed in Albus' mind when a glowing amber orb shone, right in front of him. He readied himself for the response he was going to recieve.

After a couple seconds of patient waiting, the line finally connected, and Albus was happy to finally see his old Master's face again - despite it being a little blurry. "Albus!" A cheery voice said, and a smile weaved it's way onto Albus' face. It felt good, he discovered, to finally be able to talk to Mavis, after all that time. "Master," he greeted, staring into her eyes.

"You know you don't have to call me Master anymore, Albus," the childish, yet somehow mature, voice spoke up, a hint of teasing in it. Albus sighed, lifting his robe sleeve up a little, to display a weary, yet still visible, purple guild mark. "I'm still part of Fairy Tail, no matter what, Master. You will always be known as Master to me. I grew up with that."

A silence washed over the two, as Mavis stared at the guild mark with an expression that Dumbledore couldn't label. "You know, everyone cried when you disappeared, along with Percival. We spent weeks looking for you two, before Makarov found the note." The air hung heavy with tension, as Albus contemplate what to say next.

"I will have to admit, leaving that abruptly with only a note left behind was foolish on our parts," Albus confessed, "and I regret not saying a proper goodbye to Fairy Tail properly. If you do not wish to help, I understand." Another heavy silence between the two, as both thought of what to say next.

Albus heard Mavis sigh, "still as difficult as ever, I see," and despite himself, he grinned. "Albus, I _do_ want to help you. I do want my wizards help yours - plus, it would be a beneficial experience for them!" Mavis added cheerily, and the tension was lifted once again.

"Fantastic! Now, you need to know the details of this mission..." Albus cast a nervous glance at the orb. He had a feeling that the first Master wasn't going to like the details. "Firstly, this mission will last at least seven years."

Silence.

"Oh, that works out perfectly then!" Mavis hummed in delight, making Albus quirk an eyebrow up. "Don't worry about a thing, Albus! I have everything under control..." Mavis smiled, and Albus relaxed back into his seat. "Now, what are the other details I must know about this mission?"

Albus nodded. "Well, you must know the goal of the mission. To defeat the Dark Lord, whose name is Tom Riddle. Although, he has been known as Voldemort for quite some time. And, to also protect Harry Potter.

"About ten years ago, Voldemort saw a prophecy. _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.'_ He believed that the prophecy had something to do with Harry, so he took it upon himself to end it."

Albus took in a deep breath, "he only managed to kill Harry's parents, though. His mother casted a powerful counter-charm, in order to keep the boy safe. The charm will last him as long as he is under protection of family. Hence, why he lives with the Muggles."

"Muggles?" Mavis inquired. "Muggles are non-magical humans. In this world, not everyone can learn magic, like on a Earthland. People must be born with magic flowing through them to be able to fully learn and access their magic." As Mavis nodded in understanding, eyes wide with the new information, Albus continued. "Since the Muggles, Petunia and Vernon Dursley, were the only relatives that could take Harry in, he had to move in with them."

"Now, he can finally attend Hogwarts, and now, this is why I ask for your help." Another silence issued, as Albus prayed that Mavis would accept.

"Yes." Albus breathed out in relief - even though a mere few seconds had passed, it felt like an eternity had washed over him. "Thank you, Master." Albus was already planning his meeting with the other teachers - seeing how he hadn't told them anything, they would be quite surprised to find that there are other people from another world coming over to help them.

"But," Mavis' voice cut into Albus' thoughts. "You will have to agree to a few rules." Albus gulped and groaned mentally; this was now the tricky part. "Firstly, you must try and keep my children safe, with all of your ability. Secondly, you will not use my children for anything else other than for the mission. And thirdly, you must ask another guild from our world to help."

Albus nearly choked at the last rule. Another guild? He didn't know another guild! No one would help an old fool like him! "Don't worry about it, Albus! I have the perfect guild for you to ask..."

"Which one?" Albus ask warily. He knew from experience how crazy Mavis' plans could get - a faint scar across his chest told him to always be cautious. "Oh, just a guild that I am personal friends with..." Mavis giggled again, before holding up a stone, with a symbol carved into it. It was a long, slender dragon - more like a snake than anything, coiling around in a circle. It's scales looked like it was shimmering, and its eyes looked like it was alive and moving.

"This," Mavis said, brandishing the stone around, "is the guild emblem of Black Dragon. The guild master's grandmother was a good friend of mine, and I'm sure the master will have no problem with helping you!" Albus nodded uncertainly, eyeing the emblem. "Now, this guild is in the country Bellum, and you'll have to travel far more than you had to get to Fiore."

Albus nodded once again. "Oh! And you'll have to tell them I sent you. They won't help you if you don't - they don't really trust strangers, you see." Albus heard Mavis sigh. "Of course, there's no guarantee that they'll agree, but hopefully they will!"

"Is this a good idea? I know I can trust Fairy Tail, having grown up there, but Black Dragon... I have never heard of them before. In fact, you've never mentioned them." Mavis just laughed. "Oh, Albus, you know me. I wouldn't put you in any trouble. And besides, the more the merrier!"

"Alright, if you insist, Master." Albus muttered, after a minute of concentrated thinking. Mavis clapped her hands in delight, before a look of concentration overcame her face. "I'm sorry Albus, I must go now! I will contact you when the time is right, to collect Fairy Tail, of course! I'll see you soon, hopefully!" And with a little wave of goodbye, Mavis cut the line. The glowing orb died down slowly, before fading away into the background.

Albus sighed, massaging his temples. He was ecstatic that Mavis had agreed on helping him, and he knew that slowly, Makarov would lessen the coldness and begin showing signs of help. But, he worried, he wasn't so sure of the Black Dragon members. Ah well, he thought, I better start contacting them as soon as possible. He arranged his paperwork neatly to the side.

Picking up a quill, and pulling out a loose sheet of parchment, Albus began to write.

 _Dear Black Dragon..._

* * *

It was nearing one in the afternoon when Albus had finally finished the letter. He had kept writing, and writing, then tossing out, and writing, again and again, until he got the perfect letter to persuade Black Dragon to help him. When the letter had been signed, when the last t was crossed, the last i dotted, the envelope sealed, Albus stretched his fingers in relief.

"Fawkes, please go tell all the teachers to have a meeting in my office," Dumbledore breathed out, ready to fall asleep in his chair. He hadn't slept a drop since yesterday afternoon, and writing had taken a toll on his remaining energy. He couldn't be - pardon my French - arsed to go ask the teachers himself. "Oh, and don't invite Quirrell." Fawkes let out a squawk, before vanishing, leaving only a feather behind.

Albus hardly got a break until there was a loud knock on the door, followed by two more. Letting out a weary sigh, Albus muttered, "come in." The door opened with barely a creak, as Albus watched all the teachers file in, robes swishing against the marble floor.

Once all of them were inside, Snape shutting the door quietly behind him. "So, has the plan gone smoothly?" Minerva started, staring straight at Albus with cat-like eyes. Albus nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes, it has gone wonderfully. She even suggested that I contact another guild for help." Albus said, watching the teachers' reactions.

One by one, they each tensed up, with unease spread on their features. "Are you sure about this?" Flitwick piped up, "we cannot be sure if we can trust them. It is already hard believing in this Earthland, and Fairy Tail, but another guild?" Flitwick shook his head, "that would be trouble waiting to happen."

As the teachers murmured their agreeements to Flitwick's statement, Albus waited patiently. Once the bustle died down, Albus spoke up. "I know, that there are many consequences to this plan. But," he rose his hand, silencing the protests, "they could be a very good help. I'm sure that they will come in handy, and having extra help would be useful."

The teachers were silent. Taking this as a good sign, Albus continued, "the guild in question is called Black Dragon. I do not know much about them, but Mavis suggested to me that I take a look in their library - it would hold some information of their guild. From what I gathered from my conversation with Mavis, Black Dragon has been around for quite some time now."

"This Mavis person seems very... fascinating." McGonagall commented, folding her arms over her chest. "Yes, she quite is. What did you tell us? She was thirteen, immortal, her somehow still died?" Snape said, a lace of sarcasm in his tone. Nonetheless, Albus nodded. "Yes. She was nicknamed the Fairy Tactician, for her great battle strategies that allowed her guild certain victory every fight they had. She has extraordinary magic, where she can create such realistic illusions, she won a war merely by casting them."

"Speaking of this magic, please kindly elaborate on it. You only ever gave us a brief explanation of it - and to be quite frank, I am quite curious." Flitwick piped up again. All the teachers nodded, and Albus sighed, getting himself into a more comfortable position. This is straying far too off topic, but, he rationalised, they deserve to know how the basics of magic work.

"Magic on Earthland is very different from magic here. While here, you be born with magic, people on Earthland can learn it. Of course, they have to have _some magic capabilities_ \- not everyone can just learn magic off the bat. In fact, only ten percent of the population on Earthland know magic."

"How is it any different from our magic, then? If only a select few can use it..." Snape pressed, looking doubtful. "It is far ipeasier to hone in on your magic on Earthland. There is a much bigger range of magic you can learn - while here, we can only use spells taught to us. On Earthland, although you must learn different spells, you can also freestyle.

"People can access their magic by connecting their physical spirit with the spiritual flow of nature. That can be done through meditating. It takes an enormous amount of concentration to learn magic, and you must also connect your feelings with it, also. Otherwise, it can be very ineffective." Albus took in a deep breath, "to learn and control your magic, you will have to train your intellect and spirit. However, the stronger the magic, the more it tends on selecting its wielder - if the wizard's mind is frail, the magic will take over and destroy them."

"To actually use the magic, a wizard must use magic power in their body. Magic power is composed of Ethernano. Every Wizard has a container inside their body to determine the use of their magic power. In case the container becomes empty, there is Ethernano in the atmosphere that enters the wizard's body and after a while, their magic power restore to normal."

Albus paused, looking around at the teachers, to see if any of them were confused. "So, they have a limit of magic, while here we don't?" Sprout asked eventually. Albus nodded. "On Earthland, like I said before, there are different varieties of magic. They are not stuck to one thing, like we are here. There are many categories; Castor Magic, Holder Magic, Lost Magic and Uncategorised Spells. While Castor Magic and Holder Magic are the two main categories, Lost Magic is important too.

"Castor magic comes from the body, while Holder magic uses magical objects, like keys or swords. Lost magic, is, well Lost magic."

"Um, excuse me, but how do you lose magic?" McGonagall asked. "It isn't really Lost magic, as the name might suggest. Lost magic are possibly the most powerful magic you could learn. They're 'lost' because many years ago, they were erased, or banned for being too powerful. Although, you can still find people using Lost magic - although it is extremely rare."

The teachers nodded, satisfied with the answer. Already exhausted, Albus concluded, "that is all you really need to know about magic, really. There are also certain taboo spells for every type of magic. A spell that you can _not_ use, or you will have to face the consequences."

The air felt heavier all of a sudden, as Albus ended his mini speech. "What are the consequences?" Flitwick asked. "Most likely death, or having your magic taken away from you." Albus answered simply. The silence issued once again, as Albus relaxe back into his chair, relieved that he was no longer explaining magic. "Now that we have the basics of magic," Albus finally spoke up, "I think we should consider what we shall do when the two guilds arrive at Hogwarts."

"We must get their banks immediately, for them to buy their neccessary school supplies." Sprout offered, to which all of the teachers nodded to. "Wouldn't it just be easier if we get their supplies for them? That way we won't have to waster a trip going to Diagon Alley." Snape countered.

The teachers burst into a quiet debate whether they should give the Earthlanders a vault in Gringgots or if they should just buy their things for them. Albus coughed, bringing the attention back to him. "I agree with Pomona. It will be less suspicious if we give them a vault. And also - Severus?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Would you mind making a potion for the Earthlanders, to age them down to eleven? And, they will have... unnaturally coloured hair, so I would suggest making a potion for their hair colour too, to avoid any questions."

"Sir, you do know those types of potions were not approved by the Ministry..."

"Ah," Albus' eyes twinkled, "the Ministry did not approve, because they did not know it exists. It isn't illegal, _yet._ " As the teachers quietly groaned at Albus' recklessness, Albus thought to himself how much of Fairy Tail's spirit was still in him. "Yes, sir." Snape replied, a grim yet slightly amused look on his face.

"Now, tomorrow morning, I will be making a trip back to Earthland. Minerva, Pomona please sort the Gringotts vaults, Severus and Filius, please sort the potions. You may leave now." As all of the teachers quietly stood and said their goodbyes, Snape hesitated, before turning around. "Are you sure we can... trust these Earthlanders?" He questioned.

Albus sighed. "We have to, Severus." Snape nodded doubtfully, before turning his heel and exiting.

* * *

 **Sigh... I'm so disappointed with myself. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I just couldn't make the word count. The next chapter will be longer, I swear. Also, what's up! What's good? I realised I never really talk** **to you guys. Tell me about your day in the comments!**


	4. A New Start

**Hey guys, guess who's back from the dead! Unfortunately, I don't have another chapter, even after many fucking months. I'm sorry, I'm super sorry... i came back from a difficult period in my life*, but during that time I really tried to work on my writing technique.**

I know that that isn't a valid excuse, but I am going to be rewriting this! I had a read-through, and honestly, I cringed so hard. I'm not going to be deleting this, because this will be a good reminder for me what _not_ to do as a writer. I'm going to be posting a new story, and I hope that you guys will accept it - as a better version of this, of course!

* * *

*The difficult period that I mentioned earlier? I managed to get through it, but it's not completely behind me. If I have another disappearance, just know it probably has something to do with that. It's been going on for a long time, and I won't be surprised if it comes back for good again. I will not be adding anymore details to what happened, but know that it was pretty bad.


End file.
